


In a Green Place

by Wanderer



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Artie take a break during a tough case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Green Place

In a Green Place  
by Wanderer

James West and Artemus Gordon were hot, dusty and discouraged. They’d spent several days in a small town in Colorado, trying to turn up a lead about counterfeiters they believed had holed up near there, but without success. The temperatures had been scorching for days, and since no one was willing to talk to them, their investigation wasn’t going anywhere. As they rode back to the Wanderer after one more fruitless morning spent trying to turn up a lead, the afternoon sun beat down mercilessly on them. Jim took off his hat and wiped his sweating brow. “Hey Artie. You’ve been studying maps of this area, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is there any water between us and the train? I wouldn’t mind watering our horses along the way.”  
Artie thought for a moment, then nodded. “I seem to recall a little trail about a mile up ahead, that goes east. If we follow that for about half a mile, then head north through the woods, we should come to a little waterhole.”  
“Let’s do it,” Jim said. They soon found the side trail and cantered off down it. A half mile further on, they turned north off the trail and headed toward the woods. The shade of the trees felt good, and a little further on they found a secluded pond, cool and green and just deep enough to serve as a swimming hole. They both pulled up their horses.  
“This must be it,” Artie said.  
“It’s perfect,” Jim smiled, already anticipating the coolness of the water. They dismounted, loosened their horses’ girths so they could drink, then drank deeply from their own canteens. While the horses bent their necks to lip thirstily at the water, Jim knelt down and splashed some on his dusty face. “How ‘bout a little swim, Artie?” he suggested. It seemed safe enough. The waterhole was secluded, hidden in a patch of forest far off even the secondary trail they’d taken to find it. Besides, Jim knew the horses would warn them if anyone else came along.  
Artie looked down at the cool water and then back up at Jim, and smiled. “Good idea.”  
Jim laid his gunbelt at the water’s mossy edge, within easy reach if needed. Once Artie did the same, Jim felt safe enough to relax a little. Stripping off their clothes, he and Artie waded in. The water, which was shallow enough to be cool rather than bitingly cold, yet deep enough to swim in, was a delicious relief from the baking heat.  
“Hey Artie.” Jim swam close to his unsuspecting partner.  
“What?”  
With a sudden sweep of his hand, Jim splashed Artie, and laughed while Artie spluttered, shaking his drenched head.  
Artie raised an eyebrow and grinned, slowly and wickedly. “You know what this means, Jim,” he said in a dire tone.  
“What? That you’re all wet?” Jim teased.  
“Oh no,” Artie shook his head. “This means war!” With that, he splashed Jim back, cackling with glee.  
For the next thirty minutes, they splashed each other and roughhoused in the water. Both men went at it with a will. It was the first fun they’d had in days, and a welcome respite from their frustrating investigation. They didn’t stop until they’d both been drenched many times, and they were breathless from dodging and laughing.  
Jim got out first, and started toweling himself dry with his blanket. “God, that felt good.”  
Artie followed, smiling. “Sure did.”  
Jim smiled back. Invigorated by their swim, and in the mood for some fun of a different sort, he started plotting another way to make them both feel good. Hmm… Artie was very partial to his neck. That should do. With all the ruthlessness of a dedicated hedonist, he decided to exploit his partner’s weakness. So while he dried his wet hair, Jim tilted his head back, arching his neck with seeming innocence, but making sure that Artie got an eyeful of it.  
Then he bent with apparent unconcern to dry off his legs.  
Artie was beside him with gratifying speed. He’d tied his blanket around his waist, but his hair was still damp. “James my boy, you look positively edible wet,” he said.  
Still bent over, Jim smiled up at him, still playing innocent. “Do I?”  
“Mm hmm. Especially your neck.”  
Jim exulted silently. He had Artie now. “Is that so?” He stood up and tied his blanket around his waist, to cover him while he dried off.  
Artie grinned at him. “Trust me, it is. Come here and I’ll prove it to you,” he murmured, pulling Jim close so he could kiss him.  
Jim was more than willing, but still in the mood to tease. So he waited till Artie’s lips just grazed his neck, then pulled out of his arms with a sinuous twist, dancing away until he was several yards from Artie. “If you want my neck, you’ll have to come get it,” he smiled sweetly.  
Artie grimaced, then drew himself up, affronted. “If you don’t want me to kiss you, just say so, Jim. I am not going to chase you around this swimming hole, like some – some overheated adolescent!” he spluttered.  
Jim cocked his head, unsure if Artie’s irritation was real or pretended. Either way, it was funny. Hard for a man dressed only in a blanket to pull off righteous indignation well, he reflected wryly; even when that man was Artemus.  
“Well then. I guess you won’t be tasting my neck any time soon,” he grinned, his words an implicit challenge.  
Artie just narrowed his eyes at him. “Hmmph!” Refusing to take the bait, he swung away, bending to finish drying his legs off with his blanket.  
Jim blinked in surprise. “Aww, come on, Artie!” Artie usually didn’t give up that easily. Not when it came to nibbling on his neck, anyway. But Artie just shook his head and kept drying himself off with rough strokes, muttering under his breath.  
Jim finally shrugged, figuring he’d miscalculated and annoyed Artie. Giving up on enticing his lover, at least for the moment, he turned away, thinking that he might check on the horses while he finished drying off.  
Suddenly, he heard running footsteps behind him – then Artie’s arms slipped around him from behind, and he was pulled back against Artie’s broad chest. “Ha!” Artie breathed triumphantly in his ear. “Gotcha!”  
Jim laughed to himself. The truth was, it was more like he’d caught Artemus. But he wasn’t dumb enough to say so. He pretended to struggle a little, so Artie could feel even better about catching him. Artie just tightened his arms around him, until Jim could hardly breathe. “Okay, okay!” Jim protested. “You got me! Ease up, will ya?”  
Artie chuckled and loosened his grip.  
Jim grinned. His mock efforts to break free had failed, and Artie was definitely getting into the spirit of things. So far, his plan was working perfectly. “Thought you said you weren’t gonna chase me,” he teased.  
Artie smiled against his neck, and planted a smacking kiss just behind Jim’s ear to celebrate his victory. “No, I said I wouldn’t chase you like an overheated adolescent,” he laughed. “I’m chasing you like an overheated adult.”  
Jim laughed too. “Oh, well then! That’s different.”  
Artie chuckled, a warm puff of breath against Jim’s skin, then started kissing Jim’s neck lightly. Jim tilted his neck up for Artie’s pleasure. “Mmm,” he breathed, as warm breath and soft kisses caressed his neck. “That feels good…” He lifted one of Artie’s hands for a moment, and kissed his palm until Artie shivered against his back. Then he twisted a bit, trying to turn around and face Artie, so he could kiss him properly.  
But Artie pulled his hand away and squeezed Jim a little, trapping him in such a tight embrace that he couldn’t turn around. Jim got the unspoken message: Artie didn’t want to be distracted. Jim could understand that, but being passive didn’t come easily to him. Still, he leaned back, laid his hands over Artie’s, and stroked Artie’s forearms gently while Artie feasted on his neck.  
Artie’s kisses gradually grew harder, became hot, open-mouthed, sucking caresses, meant to arouse. Jim moaned softly deep in his throat, arousal stirring in his belly. But when Artie started using his teeth on Jim’s neck, despite the rough pleasure of it, warning bells sounded in Jim’s mind. He twisted in his lover’s arms again, trying to turn around to face him. “Wait, Artie!” he said breathlessly. “Don’t … mark me! We’re on a case… someone might see.”  
Artie still wouldn’t let Jim move. He tightened his embrace, holding Jim fast. “What if I want them to?” he asked, his voice deep and husky. His dark, heated tones thrilled Jim, hardening him instantly. “What if I’ve wanted them to for years? What if … I want the whole world to know what I do to you, James?”  
Jim’s eyes widened and he froze, so surprised he fell silent. God. He thought he knew Artie so well, but he’d never imagined that Artie felt like that. His throat went dry at the raw lust, the possessiveness in his lover’s words. “I—”  
Artie cut off Jim’s attempt to turn and reply by biting at the hollow of his throat with a barely smothered growl. Jim groaned, but didn’t bother trying to break free a third time. He didn’t want Artie to go too far, but Artie’s mood had turned insistent, even demanding. He’d made it clear he was the one in control just now. Jim wasn’t entirely sure he could stop him without hurting him, and that was out of the question.  
Jim hesitated, torn between conflicting impulses. Half of him resisted the very idea of submitting, even to Artie. The other half was strangely aroused by it. He felt his body stiffen.  
Artie stilled for a second, with his lips on Jim’s neck. “You love what I do… don’t you, James?”  
Jim’s mouth went dry. He knew what this was. Artie had sensed his resistance, and was giving him a chance to back out -- to say no. For a second, Jim considered it. Submitting, giving up control – it was almost inconceivable. He just wasn’t sure he could do it, even for Artie. He’d never done that for anyone.  
But then Jim thought of Artie. Of all Artie did for him, and how he asked nothing in return for any of it except Jim’s trust. He turned his head too look at his lover and heard himself say, “Yeah, Artie. You know I do.”  
Artie leaned forward and took Jim’s mouth then, his tongue stabbing deep in a masterful kiss. Jim surged up into it, tangling his tongue eagerly with his lover’s, drowning his doubts in the blaze of his answering desire. He heard Artie groan, and the sound was sweet. Artie’s mouth was hot and exciting, and when he finally lifted his dark head, they were both moaning and breathless. Jim caught at Artie’s arms, half afraid his knees might give way otherwise.  
Artie didn’t stop, didn’t give Jim even a moment’s respite. Lowering his head, he nipped at a tendon in Jim’s neck. “I think … I’d mark you permanently if I could.” Artie’s voice, deep and ragged with desire, sent delicious waves of heat and cold prickling over Jim’s skin. His words, erotic and wicked, thrilled Jim unbearably. In between them, Artie marked Jim with kisses and bites, licking and sucking at Jim’s neck and throat until Jim was making greedy, hungry sounds, and arching wildly in his embrace. “I’d write ‘Property of Artemus Gordon’ all over you,” Artie panted, “in India ink. So no one else … would ever dare to touch you.”  
“Jesus,” Jim breathed, his half-hard cock stiffening painfully, just from hearing that. Before he’d met Artemus, Jim had never dreamed that mere words could be so arousing. But coming from Artie, they were. He loved it when Artie did this; when he used his voice as much as his body to excite him. And hearing Artie say just how much he wanted him – that was even more erotic.  
Artie tightened his arms around him, his big hands splayed hot over Jim’s chest and ribs, holding him fast while he devoured his neck, kissing and biting him feverishly. One hand crept up to pinch and play with Jim’s nipples as well, and Jim writhed. Pleasure surged through him in a rising tide, hot and sweet, stealing his breath. God, what Artie could do to him – with his hands, with his mouth, with his voice…  
Artie was taking him higher and higher, without even touching him below the waist.  
Jim’s head swam. He knew he should reciprocate, and he made one last, half-hearted effort to turn around again. But Artie tightened his arms instantly, preventing it. And with Artie behind him, there wasn’t much Jim could do. Besides, Artie seemed intent on controlling him, on forcing him to stay put.  
As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Jim felt uncomfortable. Hemmed in, restrained. Artie was big and strong, and holding Jim so tightly that he could hardly move. But Jim was stronger, and he suddenly realized that his reflexes, his instincts were reacting to his partner’s unusually tight embrace as a challenge, or even a threat. His muscles had tensed, his instincts telling him to throw Artemus off and free himself.  
But just as he braced himself to start fighting in earnest, Jim remembered -- Artie wasn’t forcing him. He’d asked for this: You love what I do… don’t you, James? He felt a twinge of guilt. Artie shouldn’t have had to ask. Jim was his for the taking. Everything he had was Artie’s, including his body. He was being stupid, he realized, embarrassed. All Artie wanted him to do was take what he was giving; and Artie would never hurt him. All that Artie ever gave him, in bed and out of it, was pleasure, loyalty and love. Only an idiot would fight that.  
Jim let out a breath, and finally gave up all thought of resistance. He let the sharp tension tightening his muscles bleed away, stopped trying to turn around, and leaned back against Artie’s broad chest instead. Artie’s embrace could never be a threat, so he relaxed into the arms that held him. Trusting as he never had before, he closed his eyes, so he could feel everything Artie was doing to him more keenly.  
“That’s it,” Artie murmured, surprise and satisfaction in his voice, as if he sensed Jim’s surrender and it pleased him. His hands moved down Jim’s chest and abdomen in long, calming strokes, the way he’d soothe a nervous animal. Artie turned his cheek and brushed his jaw slowly along Jim’s neck, where he’d just been sucking. The sensitized skin there burned deliciously from the friction of Artie’s slight beard stubble, a sweet burn that was just this side of pain. A gift, Jim knew, in return for his willing compliance. Bound by the hot cage of his lover’s flesh, Jim tossed his head and moaned helplessly, the wickedly skilled caress arrowing heat to his groin.  
Jim was so hard now that the blanket wrapped around his hips was tented at his waist. The friction of the material against the head of his cock as he twisted helplessly was yet one more erotic sensation, in the torrent that threatened to drown him. He was dimly embarrassed, getting so excited when Artie hadn’t even touched his cock. But one more word, one more kiss and he would –  
Jim stiffened again, trying to hold himself back this time. “Artie!” he gasped, barely able to get the word out, trying to warn his lover. “I—“  
“What if I want you to, James?” Artie hissed, turning fierce again, his bare chest hot against Jim’s back as he sank his teeth into the place where Jim’s neck met his shoulder.  
“Ahhh!” Jim groaned, throwing his head back, pain and pleasure burning through him until he shuddered. Artie knew. He knew how close he was already, and he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait, he wanted Jim to spend now. Jim felt his cock start to pulse and he cried out, low and lost as Artie drove his pleasure higher and higher.  
“What if it’s all I’ve ever wanted? You, here like this…” Artie’s voice and body shook with passion, his breath scorching as summer heat against Jim’s skin. Artie’s hands dug into his skin, Artie’s mouth found his neck in another bruising, sucking kiss, while Artie’s heart pounded madly against his back. Jim panted, his head rolling back on Artie’s shoulder. His whole world had narrowed to the feel of Artie’s lips and tongue on that sweetly aching patch of skin, Artie’s fingers on his taut nipples, and the waves of pleasure that surged out from both places, singing through his whole body.  
“Now, Jim!” The words were dark, raw, and growled directly into his ear, as Artie’s strong hands ripped the blanket from around his waist, freeing him.  
Jim arched like a bow in his lover’s arms. With a loud cry, he spent, his heart thundering, his ears ringing as his seed striped his belly. His vision whited out, his whole body shaking with the force of it. The air felt cool on his overheated skin, but Artie’s arms were warm and strong around him, and for once, it was all right for Jim to let go, to lose himself in sensation.  
So he did.  
He never knew how long it was before he came back to himself. When he did, his head hung on his chest, and his legs felt like wet noodles. Artie was humming quietly, happily in his ear, his hands stroking Jim’s belly lazily, his strong arms holding Jim up effortlessly. Jim blinked his eyes open. His heart was still pounding, but it no longer felt like it might burst his chest, and he could breathe again.  
“You with me now, James?” Artie’s voice was soft and amused.  
“I’m not sure. Jesus, Artie!” It was more awe than protest. Jim swallowed, raised his head and tried to firm up his shaking legs. Artie’s body felt calm, even languid where it twined around Jim’s now. The urgency that’d been driving him seemed to have been sated, at least for the moment. Jim didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. That’d been one hell of a wild ride.  
Artie just laughed, and kissed his ear. Then he used a corner of his own blanket to clean Jim off with gentle hands. He didn’t ask if it was good. Artie never had to ask, Jim thought, because it was always good. Always. Except when it was wonderful. Hell, sometimes – like this time -- it was so incredible, Jim felt like he might explode. No one had ever loved Jim like Artemus did. No one. Jim shivered a little, knowing how lucky he was to have such an amazing man in his life, in his arms, in his bed.  
But he suddenly realized he’d been selfish. “Artie, you didn’t—” He tried to turn around again. This time Artie finally let him, though he kept Jim in the warm circle of his arms.  
Artie lifted a dark eyebrow at him, smiling. “Didn’t I?”  
Jim blinked. Neither of them had so much as touched the other’s –  
Still, Jim saw the truth in Artie’s eyes, in the warm satisfaction filling them.  
Artie grinned. “I cleaned myself up while you were still out of it.”  
Incredible. Jim hadn’t even thought it was possible to spend like that. Well, it never had been, at least not for him; not before Artie. He shook his head, feeling sheepish, almost ignorant compared to his partner. Where the hell had Artie learned to do things like that? He almost opened his mouth to ask, then thought better of it. A dark feeling stirred, hot and painful in his chest, at the thought that Artemus had learned everything he knew about sex from some other man. Or worse, men.  
Jim shut his mouth. He was a jealous bastard, and he knew it. So some questions were better left unasked. Artemus’s skill in bed was second only to the worth of his great heart. What Artie gave him was priceless, extraordinary -- as rare as the man himself. Jim knew that, too. And he’d learned young, not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jim promised himself, then and there, that he was never going to question his partner’s erotic gifts. Never.  
He might lag behind Artie in some respects, but he wasn’t a fool. What did he care where Artie had learned his amazing sexual skills, as long as he was the recipient of them?  
But he wasn’t the only one. After all, Artie had spent too. Which meant that even though Jim had been so tightly bound up in Artie’s arms that he could hardly move, he’d somehow driven Artie to his extremity as well. He could only marvel at that. Then again – maybe the way he’d ceded control to Artie for once, had helped. He’d have to remember that. If taking control does that to Artie, he thought wryly, I’ll have to practice giving it to him. The dark, hot, possessive things Artie had said to him filled his mind. He realized, he wasn’t the only jealous bastard around. Good thing too, he thought.  
What a pair we are, he reflected, feeling amused, amazed and tender all at once.  
Artie cocked his head at him, his brown eyes curious, no doubt wondering why Jim had suddenly fallen silent. He seemed to have gotten the wrong idea about it, because he grew serious and raised a hand to touch the side of Jim’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m afraid I did mark you a little, here. If you’re worried about it, I can cover it with grease paint.” Artie’s touch was gentle, but his eyes were dark and unreadable.  
Jim just shrugged. “No need,” he said. But what he meant was: Maybe I want everyone to see it, too. He looked Artie right in the eye and smiled, hoping Artie could read that in his eyes. He’d been stupid to worry about such a thing in the first place. If anyone saw the mark, they’d probably just think a woman had put it on him anyway. Jim felt a flash of regret at that. Artie wasn’t the only one who hated having to hide what he felt.  
Still, let everyone else think whatever the hell they wanted. Everyone else could go hang, Jim thought defiantly. The only one who counted was Artie, always. Jim held his gaze, waiting for his reaction, and suddenly, Artie smiled widely at him. Well all right then.  
Jim remembered something else Artie had said while they loved: What if it’s all I ever wanted? You, here like this. The words had held the ring of truth. God, he thought, shaken right down to his bones by the depth of his partner’s feelings.  
But Artie’s love was no deeper, no fiercer than his own. Before Artie could say anything else, Jim reached for him. He’d never been much of a talker, but he couldn’t let that declaration go by in silence, couldn’t let Artie think he was alone in that. Sliding his arms around Artie’s broad back, he pulled him close, and laid his head on Artie’s broad shoulder. “That was amazing. And I’m glad you enjoyed it, too,” he said softly. He turned his head and kissed Artie’s neck, a tender, lingering caress that lavished love on Artie’s skin.  
Artie’s hands moved gently over his back. His voice was gentle too. “Always, Jim.”  
Jim knew Artie was speaking of more than just sex; and he hugged his big lover fiercely. “Thanks, Artie,” he whispered. For more than I can ever say.  
Artie didn’t seem to mind the fierceness of Jim’s embrace. He kissed the top of Jim’s head, then laid his cheek against it. “You’re welcome, my sweet James,” he whispered back, with all the love in the world in his voice.


End file.
